


Nightmares and Movie Nights

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blackmail material, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Movie Night, Nightmares, Protective Magnus Bane, Scared Clary Fray, Sorta Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, clary fray - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Clary has a nightmare and goes to Magnus. Movie night insues. Not slash. Malec kinda mentioned I guess. I dontdon’t really like this one to be honest.





	Nightmares and Movie Nights

“Magnus! Magnus, where are you?!? Magnus!” 

It was three in the morning and frankly, the High Warlock Of Brooklyn was not pleased about being woken up by frantic shouting. Nonetheless, he slipped out from under the warmth and comfort of his covers and snapped his fingers, putting on a pair of flannel pyjama pants.

“What is so important that you couldn't wait until morning?!?” He snaps, irritable.  
It's then that Clary launches herself at Magnus, knocking him back a few steps. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest, sobbing. Magnus wraps his arms around her.

“Hey, Biscuit. What's wrong?” Magnus asks, any traces of anger or annoyance gone.

“I had a- you were- there was so much-,” she chokes out before sobbing again, collapsing against Magnus’s chest.

“Alright. Just breathe. You’re going to make yourself sick,” Magnus tells her.

“I had a dream but it felt so real and I just had to make sure it wasn’t a vision. There was so much blood and you were-,” Clary starts but cuts herself off.

“Oh, Biscuit,” Magnus says, hugging her tighter, “ You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

Clary just nods, not trusting herself to speak.

“I don’t think either of us are getting back to sleep tonight. How about I make us some hot chocolate and put a movie on?” Magnus suggests, guiding Clary towards the couch. 

“Ok,” she says, taking a seat. Magnus flashes in two cups of hot chocolate and a huge blanket to cover the both of them. 

Alec walks into the apartment the next morning and finds Magnus and Clary asleep on the couch. Clary curled into a ball with her head on Magnus’ lap and Magnus with his head back and his hand buries in a Clary’s hair. Blackmail pictures might have been taken.


End file.
